(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a painter's aid.
(2) Prior Art
There are many instances where painters encounter undue difficulty in painting structures. On many tall buildings and on bridgework, it is often necessary to erect expensive scaffolding to enable the painter to reach all the areas to be painted. Difficulties arise also in painting factories which have high roofs with rows of suspended lights as the painter's scaffolding has to be demounted and re-erected each time he wishes to move between rows of lights. This naturally adds to the time and expense of painting the building.
The painting of roofs often presents further difficulties particularly as spray painting is often not allowed because of overspray problems, so that the painters must laboriously cover the whole roof using brushes. Where the roof is highly absorbant, e.g. of fibrous cement sheeting, the painter must have to apply two coats of paint to ensure adequate coverage.